When using a hybrid type drive device in a work machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, it is a common practice to use an electric motor as a swing actuator for rotating the upper structure on the lower structure by means of a deceleration device to perform swinging operation (e.g. See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-190845 (page 6, FIG. 1)